


Always Running

by D7kyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Hei-Ran's POV, Humor, One Shot, Rangi always running, Running, lots of running, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi
Summary: Three quick scenes from Hei-Ran's POV on what it looks like to see Rangi go sprinting through the compound to meet up with Kyoshi."Well, at least she's fast."
Relationships: Hei-Ran & Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 317





	Always Running

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request sent to me by tumblr user rangiseinakaisbae via this post by tumblr user whovianinwonderland: 
> 
> https://whovianinwonderland.tumblr.com/post/630641217367113728/i-wanna-know-what-hei-ran-thought-watching-rangi
> 
> I've never written in Hei-Ran's POV so this was a fun change. Honestly, after having focused on RoR so much lately, writing these quick little one shots is very refreshing. :)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!

Hei-Ran corrected Yun’s form, moving his wrist just a little. “You will get optimal power if you maintain a straight line from your elbow to your wrist. Try again.”

She watched as Yun dropped his stance and moved through the forms again. While he was sometimes undisciplined, he was one of the better students she had the opportunity to teach. With only a few months of training, his forms were already better than Fire Lord Zoryu’s were at the age of fifteen. It was truly a wonder Yun couldn’t produce flame yet.

As Yun performed his routine, Hei-Ran got distracted from the sound of running feet. She gazed to her left and saw Rangi, sprinting along the veranda of the barracks. Her daughter looked like a freight train getting ready to charge into battle. It became quite the sight when Rangi vaulted over the railing and onto the ground, continuing her sprint without breaking a single stride.

“Rangi! What are you doing?” Hei-Ran yelled across the training field.

The girl came to a sliding halt and looked at her mother while taking labored breaths. Yun stopped to look at her as well. “I didn’t see you there.” Rangi took a deep breath. “I, uh, just have places to be.”

“Where are you trying to get to that fast?” Yun asked jokingly.

Rangi’s eyes went wide as she looked at the boy. “I can’t stand and talk. I have places to be.” Hei-Ran watched in curiosity as her daughter took a few large walking strides forward before breaking out in an all out run again. Perhaps it was a new method of efficiency they were teaching in the military.

She squinted her eyes and then snapped them towards Yun. “I don’t believe I ever told you to stop. Now, start again.”

His shoulders sunk as he walked a few strides away, starting the kata all over again. Hei-Ran watched Rangi disappear around the corner of the building. “Do you know what she’s doing, being in a hurry like that?”

Yun lunged out, punching the air. “She’s meeting with Kyoshi.”

“Now, why would she be doing that?” It was strange that her daughter would be in such a hurry for that. The two girls were close friends but did the friendship warrant sprinting across the entire compound?

“As the Avatar,” Yun responded while still moving through the forms, “I cannot share information that has been provided to me in confidence. Perhaps you should ask her when she’s not in such a rush.”

**********

It had been a slow but peaceful day. Jianzhu had granted Avatar Yun the day off from training so Hei-Ran took the time to focus on her own development. After working through forms and katas, she took a seat on the ground under a nearby tree.

She crossed her legs and relaxed her shoulders while still sitting tall. With a few deep breaths, Hei-Ran moved into a meditative state. She focused on letting all the thoughts and concerns in her mind disappear.

Until she heard the rushing of feet along the pebbled path of the garden. Her eyes opened just enough to see Rangi come racing headlong down the walkway. Hei-Ran watched her daughter take a turn towards the servant’s entrance.

 _She must be on her way to see Kyoshi_ , the woman thought. It had been a year now since she started noticing Rangi’s antics for running around at certain times of day so she could see Kyoshi. _Spirits help me, and help her heart. She’s more lovestruck than I was when I met Junsik_.

The woman rolled her eyes and went back to meditating. As obnoxious as the running around was, if it was something that made Rangi happy, then she wasn’t going to make her stop. At least her daughter was fast.

**********

Jianzhu and Hei-Ran walked down the corridor together discussing training and travel plans. Hei-Ran looked down at one of the scrolls and nodded. “When is the Earth King expecting us in Ba Sing Se?”

“Within a fortnight. Plenty of time for us to get Avatar Yun prepped for the agreement.” Jianzhu’s eyes went wide at the sound behind them.

Hei-Ran stopped in her tracks and didn’t bother looking. Her eyelids lowered in aggravation. The footsteps got louder until they were just behind the woman and soon Rangi came slipping by on her right.

“Rangi! Stop!” the woman yelled.

Her daughter stopped so fast that she nearly fell backwards but caught herself. She stood up and straightened out her uniform. “Yes, mother?”

“Can you not go blasting through the hallways at full speed? You would think that at sixteen you would know better than that.” Hei-Ran snapped.

Rangi looked from her mother to Jianzhu and back before she bowed. “I’m sorry, mother. I did not mean to run inside.”

“Very well.” They stood there, staring at each other.

Rangi tapped her foot on the ground and looked between them again. “Is that all?”

“Are you off-duty?” Hei-Ran asked.

“Yes, as of one minute ago.” Rangi smiled.

Hei-Ran nodded. “Very well. Continue your way across the grounds then.”

Rangi bowed once more and backed up a few paces before turning around to walk away. She made her way outside and turned to the left. The sound of a one-person stampede filled the air once again.

Jianzhu looked to Hei-Ran. “Has she always done that?”

The woman sighed and rubbed one of her temples. “Pretend you never saw that. It’s best if we don’t talk about it.” She started walking again, leaving the man in confused wonderment.


End file.
